onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yung Wun
If I don't reply to your comment within 24 hours, it probably means I forgot about it and that you should send me another message. Hi Yung Wun -- we are excited to have OnePiece Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Im Here Sup what you need me to do ? User:Rapsnoop at 11:52 p.m. Help I made the Template:Sevenwarlords and I had the title link to "Seven Warlords of The Death Blue" when I wanted it to link to "Seven Warlords of the Death Blue". Im new on wikia, so i created the page "The" and moved it to the page "the". luckily it had some warning message. But sice link still links to The, ill change the template so it links to the. and im not an admin, so i cant delete The. oops. can you? Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 18:59, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Sup Homie im here and i cant help you help others if you want you cant please make me a sysop (adiministrator). User:Young Piece 5:32 at canada time Warning Im Warning you you must Block User:Angel Emfrbl. User:Young Piece 16:11 November 3, 2008 (UTC) :For launching a complaint? Sorry, but if I counter complaint to the wikia staff, it would be revoked on unfair conduct. Nothing wrong with reporting and complaining. And if I got blocked, it would only prove how low the editors on this wikia are. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 23:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) RE: adding new logo Hey Yung. All you have to do to replace the current logo is enter Image:Wiki.png in the search bar. Then click on 'Upload a new version of this file' and upload the new logo. JoePlay (talk) 21:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded the new logo for you. Enjoy. =) JoePlay (talk) 02:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Now the logos sorted we've got a whole new idenitity and we've made it clear we're seperate from the OPE. Thats better! We can now work towards becoming more a more unique wikia. If that logo ever needs to be revised, or we need a new one, ask and I'll see what I can bring up. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 11:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hello Yung Wun! I´m new on your page, and I totally love it. It´s so original. ;3 Amanedachi 03:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Answer The wikia is better then it was when I first visited. Plus, I'm seeing a slow increase in the number of articles being edited. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Uploaded a picture of Me! Young Piece 02:53, 26 January 2009 (UTC) This is Stoc155. How do you post on the wiki? I mean like making a new article. Please respond! Stoc155 08:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) This is Stoc155. Yeah, I saw the rap vid. Stoc155 08:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) K-dog! Yo K-dog is #2 for the Most popular articles (from database) page on One Piece Fanon! Young Piece 00:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Your offer for administrationship Thanks a lot :) You can give me administrationship, but at all it won't change anything, beause I can already edit all pages. But it looks like I'm known to the subject here, you can talk to me any time, if I'm local administrator or not. Thanks for the offer, I'm looking forward to be administrator here :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :Merci beaucoup. Which language is your mother tongue btw? Mine is German. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :::Well, I understand it like that (best left, worst right): German > English > French > ... > Spanish :::So if you want to ensure that I will understand it to 100%, tell me in German (little joke). I prefer it to spek the wiki's language, this means, here English. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) ::Ask me. Why would you like to become Bot (Ro-bot)? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :::Bot edits aren't shown in recent changes and it's a global grade (is this a suitable word thatfor?) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) Administraion tasks Do you have any special tasks that I should do as admin here? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :Ok, I was never good in insering often content into pages, my skills are better in making templates and mediawiki pages. But in case it's a fanon wiki, so it could be possible that I'm going to write something :) Your mother tongue is French, did you ever imagine of having this wiki in French / creating or contributing in fr.onepiece (I don't know if it's created by now)? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) French Wikis This is no problem! (Mine's in German) If you have a French wiki, you'll have another Mediawiki:Edittools, where all important french letters are listed. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :In Canada, especially Quebec, theres a very special French, one word I know at the moment, they say for voiture char, isn't it interessting? Request in whatever you want, it does not matter. Request them, but I'm sorry to saying that the machine which produces the wikis has crashed, so it'll take some time, uptil they'll be created. If you are from Quebec, and request in this language, it'd be kind, if you translate the temlate into Canadien French. So, had I forgotten anything? I hope the problem with the createwiki will be solved as soon as posible. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) Re about me Ah, nice to know. Did you request it in French or Canadian French? I'm German, I mentioned before a few lines... ah, if you want to know something about me, just visit one of my user pages, here the link to the French one: w:fr:User:MtaÄ Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :Does not matter, are there very many different words like the one example I've given to you in Canadian French? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) ::This is new to me (whrefrom could I have heared of it here in Europe?). I... hm... I don't know this phrase in English, also not in French, I wanted to say. But did you see my message on a template talk? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) :::I mean this talk here: http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:News I suggested a change with overflow. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Mixed issues First, I'm happy to be a local admin here - but I seldom find time to do anything here. Next, do you have a thing, may it's also banner in English, I mean a picture shwoing the wiki, a picture for presenting the wiki in other wikis. Like these ones. I'd be happy to have such a picture to place in some of my wikis with at least a little English content. I'd place a pict of my wiki also here. Then the whole thing links to each other... may this thing is called "partner sites"? If I find time, I'll try to write some articles here. See you soon! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) sorry I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ONLINE!!!!! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN . I REALLY LIKE THE THEME SONG!! - Elisa_euphemia3 I'm Back!! :D I haven't been on line in a really long time had to go to Arizona for a month!!! Me being an admin. The Answer is: No. Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 01:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Making Me An Admin I know i've answered this already above, but i feel i should explain. No. I don't want to be an administrator. You shouldn't just hand out such a big role to random people. Especially to people like me, who haven't been on in months. Keep that in mind next time you promote an underqualified "Rapper Gangsta" Homo like 75% of the people on this site. Not me. Consider this my resignation from the wiki... as only those same wanna-be gangsters are the only ones who go on this anyway... and the onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com is the more serious and professional of these two One Piece Fan Creation wikis, and so if i go anywhere to post stuff i created, it'll sure as hell be there. I don't know how old you are, but grow up. Uiruu out. Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 02:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Some Clean-Up Hello, I'm Kagimizu. I may be a new contributor here, but I was hoping you could look at the message I left CatherineMunro, and possibly take care of the issues I notified her of.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin I take it you are the Admin of this site. Greetings I'm Admin Plasma Cosmos. I run a similar wiki, or hope to soon. I made One Piece Original Storyboard wiki. I hope we can be on good terms. I look foraward with colaborating and or cooperating fully with you in the future. Plasma Cosmos 14:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) DELETE ALL OF MY PAGES!!! Dear Administrator, I looked into my pages recently, and was shocked to find people had edited to the point of forcing me to redo everything. I am disappointed with this kind of act and have then deleted all of the information within these pages. Since I cannot delete the pages personally, I like you to erase them as I cannot stand to see people vandalize my work in such a way as they've done. I am also being forced to think that I should leave the wiki permanently after this. I apologize but I cannot stand people just doing what they please to my Original Characters for a fandom. I sincerely hope that things get better but for now, please remove all of the pages I've done. Thank you for your consideration. Shidyk 00:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Shidyk donne moi ton mot de passe stp !!!! Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion. N'hésiter pas a me laisser un message pour quoi que se soit, j'essayerais de vous répondre le plus vite possible , sallut Yung Wun il me faut que tu me dise ton mot de passe , ordre de Stern Ritter , pour bloquer ceux qui plagie : les stupides Midori et co qui font du vandalisme sur leswikis . Je conte sur toi !! a plus , lol !20:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC)20:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC)20:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC)~ Fait moi passé admin stp Hi Yung, I made this page called the Elemental Jutsu Elemental Jutsu Fruit under your category. Is that okay? Oh and I noticed that you are French so I will write this message in French. J'ai Cree Une Page Dans Votre Categorie Appeleele Fruit Jutsu Elemental Jutsu Elemental. Est-ce OK? tylerelman 02:59, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Tylerelman the Living Peanut